


A rose for every day I've known you.

by ourfreewill



Series: A rose for... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tries to be romantic. Michael loves it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose for every day I've known you.

**Author's Note:**

> *Runs into valentine's day two weeks late with a crate of starbucks* 
> 
> It's pure silliness my mind comes up with at like 1 am.... enjoy!

To Michael,

A rose for everyday I've known you.

Give or take.

I failed math.

Give me a break.

...

Does anyone _really_ care if you know how to do pythagoras?

Google says yes.

Agree to disagree google.

Anyways, because I'm definitely the best woo-er in the history of woo-ing, I shall be giving you a rose petal for each day I've known you.

 _Rose petal?_ I hear you say (think? Gasp? Exclaim? Some other verb?)

Yes, because roses are expensive, my dear.

Don't be a spoilt bitch.

I'm not going to break the bank because I've known you for like 1000+ days.

 _1825_ to be exact.

I love you Michael, so here's to another...

No, here's to forever by your side.

_-Lucifer_

 

That's what Michael found taped to his apartment door when he returned from a rather tiring shift at the hospital. He was an ER nurse. and well, it was a tiring job to say the least. (The nurse who gave me crutches looked like Matt, I almost cried.) But Lucifer _did_ promise an unforgettable valentine's day, so maybe he should be excited. However, he was related to Gabriel who promised a 'unforgettable christmas' which ended with Michael covered in glitter (which, by the way, is hell to get out of your hair) and Lucifer being pelted by tangerines. Gabriel was disagreeable to his parents trying to put a fruit into his stocking.

Michael took a breath in, opening the door, and not letting it go until he was securely over the threshold. In front of him lay a trail of rose petals.

"You never were one for original ideas."

"You try fucking coming up with original shit. Now get in here so I may woo you."

Michael rolled his eyes, and followed the short trail - there apartment isn't exactly a penthouse - to their kitchen. Lucifer had put together a romantic dinner scene, with candles, and food that looked homemade. And now Michael knew Lucifer could cook, he'd be making him create dinners, most nights.

Lucifer walked forwards to greet Michael, pulling the other man into a hug, kissing his cheek, before they both rested their heads on the other's shoulders. Lucifer whispered in Michael's ear, "Happy valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's day, Luce."


End file.
